Max's Adventure
by Xilithas
Summary: Story of Max, a local drunkard. And his journey to unknown.  Warning! Cursing, etc. Will be updated when motivation is high.
1. Your future

**Disclaimer!** I don't own Pokémon

My stories might include some spelling mistakes.

After reading you could not that I expect, but review my story so I could improve it in future.

I almost forgot to mention, I use Italics for thoughts so _Italics_ = _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>*Beep!, Beep!*<p>

"Uh.."

*BEEP!*

"Shut the fuck up!"

An arm came under blanket grasping for clock, searching for it. It soon found it, but no seconds later was released as it was flying in air, straight to the wall; when a clock collided with a hard wall it broke to many pieces and those little pieces fell on his floor.

"That's what you get for annoying me!"

This is a story of a man, named Max Harrison and his journey to become a best trainer ever, even though he doesn't want that.

Max Harisson is a local drunkard in his little town and not being liked by many, because he likes to make promises that he really doesn't keep. His outer appearance doesn't look that old even if he drinks more than his body can keep up, but for that reason he doesn't have any stamina nor visible muscles to show off.

He started his drinking career at very young age of 18, when he could enter first time inside of pub, and he never stopped from drinking when he sipped his first beer. Years went by drinking and laughing at his so called pub friends until his age hit 21 years, that was the year everything changed and this was the day when everything began.

"Fucking clocks, why they have to be so noisy.." Max lifted his blanket off from his body and dragged himself out of bed.

Max took few steps to make his way to window, sealed by a curtain. With a harsh pull he took curtain away letting sunshine coming in and blinding him in process, "Fuck!" he cursed as sun burned his eyes.

He groaned in a little pain but it went away as everyday, this was a normal routine for him, being tortured by sun just before getting his clothes. His clothing was average, brown trousers with a black belt and upper body being hided by a green shirt.

He was ready to leave just after he combed his brownish hair and boasting himself in front of mirror, "That will do, like a beast if I were to say." he mumbled.

Outside of his little house he was walking on street making his way to his regular place, the pub. He rarely met anybody when walking, but if he did they were not pleasant for him.

And no soon he passed somebody on his way to the pub for his bad luck.

*Cough*"Asshole*Cough* the man said as he passed Max.

"The fuck did you say?" Max turned his head and watched the man who was walking away.

The man ignored Max and continued his walk, as nothing ever happened. This made Max every time very mad, he understood the negative looks at him, but insulted by everyone is going overboard at least he thought.

"Come here so I can shove your words up your ass!" he yelled at the man who turned around the corner and disappeared from sight, "Fucking bitches, only words.." he resumed his walk as he finished his cursing.

Not many minutes later he was standing entrance of his beloved pub, The flying beer glass. He always wondered who came with a such name, but that thinking went away when he gulped down his beer.

This day seemed to be a normal day except when one of his friends wanted to make a bet, turning his whole world upside down.

"Max, wanna bet something?" asked his drunk friend.

"What?" Max asked.

"Like money..." his friend gave him a hint.

"You know I don't have money." he answered.

"Anything valuable? Rare Pokémons, any mementos left for you, anything?" his friend began questioning him.

"Zip, none. Only thing I could bet would be my future." Max said, while lowering his beer glass.

"Hmm, Okay. If I win this bet you will promise to become a trainer like no other and if I were to lose I would hand 200 bucks for you, deal?" his friend offered.

Max almost spilled beer out of mouth after hearing such offer, with 200 bucks he could go days drinking without no worry about money, but being a trainer would be such a pain in ass.

"Prove it, show me the money." he demanded, like his friend could pull such amount of money.

But for his surprise his friend did pull that amount of money out of his wallet, "Here." flashing the money and putting it back.

"I don't know.."

"Are you chickening out?" his friend was starting mocking him.

"Me? Hell no!" Max was a very easily being manipulated when he drank more 3 beers and that's why he makes those promises of his.

"Okay, if tails my victory and if heads yours." he said.

He flipped the coin sending it flying very highly in air and spinning same time. The coin started descending slowly making both very nervous. It hit his friend's palm and he flipped the coin on his opisthenar not showing the result yet.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready." Max answered.

He slowly ascended his arm, not immediately showing the coin.

*Thump* Max heart started beating faster when he almost could see it.

"_Come to daddy_..." he was shaking his fist, hoping for a better future.

"Tails.." his friend announced the result.

When Max saw it he totally exploded, cursing his luck and everything he could, "Fucking god, are you fucking shitting with me? There's no way I can lose this, you must be cheating!" Max claimed.

"You are only a bad loser, Max." his friend grinned and patted his back, "Don't worry you can start tomorrow, because we drink today for my victory!" his friend yelled and raised his beer.

"You will pay for today's drinks then." Max huffed.

"Yes I will and I will make you keep your promise. Tomorrow I will personally come wake you up."

"_Fucking coins_..." thought Max.

-To be continued-

* * *

><p>Reviews and ideas are most welcome for future chapters.<p> 


	2. Preparation

**Disclaimer!** I don't own Pokémon

My stories might include some spelling mistakes.

After reading you could not that I expect, but review my story so I could improve it in future.

I almost forgot to mention, I use Italics for thoughts so _Italics_ = _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Max.." somebody said.<p>

"Max Harrison! Do you hear me?" asked the voice outside of his house.

"The door's fucking open!" he answered, with annoyed tone.

"Oh, so it seems.." he said to himself while opening front door.

Max Harrison was not morning person by any standards and that was easily to be seen, still in his bed even when clock is almost hitting 11.00 am.

His friend Chris, is the person who won that bet yesterday and now was coming for a visit like he promised. Chris now closed door and entered his house to search Max, "Harrison, where are you?" he asked.

"Here.." he heard, looking door in right.

Chris opened that door and found himself in Max's bedroom, and Max himself under a blanket, his hand hanging in air.

"Still in bed? Get your ass up and let's go visit Professor, Max." Chris said.

"I would be up already, but..." Max's hand pointed his former clock, now in pieces in floor.

"What happened to it?" Chris raised his eyebrow when he asked.

"Well, let's say something it totally deserved, but can you make coffee while I try get up?" asked Max.

*sigh* "Okay, I can make, but let's not waste time, I still have some appointments today." Chris answered.

Minutes later they both were drinking coffee, Max drank it black while Christ added some milk and sugar. Talking about yesterday and that lost bet, Max still accused him for cheating, but Chris mostly ignored his words and demanded they would leave now as he had other urged things to do.

"Fine!" Max gulped down his black coffee and slammed empty mug on table, "Let's go talk with that fucking Professor of yours!"

They both left his house and Max locked his front door this time, because he wouldn't be sure when he will return.

"So, which way to?" Max asked.

"It's just end of this street, a big building you can't miss and I'm coming too, to see my old friend."

"Old friend?" asked Max while walking beside Chris.

"Yes, actually the professor is very old friend of mine, since my childhood I have known him."

"_Uh, better not ask more or he will start babbling about his past._" thought Max, "_And I'm not in mood to listen such a boring things_."

"Ahaa! That's the building, that white colored structure and a big Pokéball logo on it." his friend stated.

Max took a good look of it and was not impressed, he only nodded for his friend while walking to automatic sliding door.

The door slid open for them and they did not waste any time hesitating from entering.

"Wohoo! Anybody in house!" yelled Max.

No answer came, only his voice echoed back to him.

"Nobody is home Chris, let's go to pub while it is still open." Max turned around and was ready to leave, but was stopped by Chris's hand.

"Now now, he takes time to come here and I'm not gonna let you off the hook, Max."

Max sighed and turned around and asked, "So, how long he's going to take before he's here?"

"Hmm, just about.."

"Hi Chris! It has been a long time!" said a white coated man, stepping closer to them.

"..Now." Chris finished his sentence.

It was a Professor no taller than him with a name tag on his white coat, Prof. Jamie stated the name tag.

"So, what brings you here Chris?" Prof. Jamie asked.

"My friend here is starting his trainer career now, if you don't mind." said Christ.

Prof. Jamie glanced at Max and investigated his outer appearance before saying anything, "Well, you are a bit old.."

"_Fuck yes, now I can go back to drinking_.."

"But that doesn't mean anything." Prof. Jamie said as he finished his sentence.

"What!" said surprised Max.

"Anybody can start anytime because we don't have age restrictions, aren't you lucky?" Prof. Jamie patted his back.

"Let's go get your stuff for your trips, this way if you please." Prof. Jamie leading them to one of his rooms.

"Fucking..Cheater.." murmured Max.

"Don't be so depressed Max, you will never know what awaits you." his friend tried to get Max happier, but Max raised his arm to show him his middle finger.

"Here we are." Prof. Jamie said happily.

The trio was standing in middle of different PokéTech machines, several Pokéballs were in shelf that was next to them and many other things that Max couldn't tell.

"Take this.." Prof. Jamie handed a backpack to Max.

"It contains 5 Pokéballs, a tent, food and water for few days." stated Prof. Jamie.

Max threw backpack on his back and listened to Professor.

"And this.." Prof. Jamie handed 500 bucks to Max.

Max couldn't keep his happiness for himself when he saw all this money on his hand.

"I should have started this long time a ago, look all this money! I can fucking drink few weeks with this.." he said with a big grin on his face.

Chris and Prof. Jamie looked at him questionable look on their faces.

"I was just kidding there.." he said, with a disappointed tone.

"Okay.. but here's your Pokédex, you know how use it, right?"

"Yes, yes." Max said and stuffed Pokédex inside his backpack.

"Okay, now off you go! Make your own history and see the unseen places!" Prof. Jamie said.

"What! You are not going to give me starter Pokémon?" asked confused Max.

"About that.. we currently don't have any, we gave them away weeks ago then." he apologized.

"So, you are saying I must get my first Pokémon with my bare hands?"

"Well, it's up to you how you catch them, but do your best!" Professor cheered for him.

"Are you shitting me? This isn't going to work." Max said, seriously.

"Let's go Max, don't worry about little things, you will manage somehow." Chris said, already leaving.

Max scratched his head and started following Chris, he wasn't happy at all.

The two of them walked to city's entrance and halted for a little chat, before departing their ways.

"Now everything will change to better, you will have glorious battles and see many different places and other wonderful things on your journey." Chris proudly stated.

"It's easy you to say when you are going to stay, but when I will come back, I will have my Pokémon to make you pay... for all this crap!"

"If you ever catch any! I will be waiting for that day!" Chris waved at Max who was now walking away, "_I will be waiting_.."

* * *

><p>Reviews and ideas are most welcome for future chapters.<p> 


	3. Difficulties

**Disclaimer!** I don't own Pokémon

My stories might include some spelling mistakes.

After reading you could not that I expect, but review my story so I could improve it in future.

I almost forgot to mention, I use Italics for thoughts so _Italics_ = _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Today was a fine day to travel for everybody, for there was only sunny sky. These kind of days were not that rare, but it's always better start a journey with warm sun if there was a way to choose.<p>

And what about Max? The man who left his town approx. two hours ago then? Well, being a man who has never left his home town before nor visited any other place than a pub, you could expect him to be a bit lost on his way. A bit would be nice for him, but truth to be told, he was very much lost, and not just any place, in a forest that located near his town.

Max himself was meddling with his Pokédex, for he was very sure it did have some kind of gps navigator feature in it. Pokédex does not come with gps, unless it is a custom made which is more pricier than normal one, and they only can be bought from PokéMarts. But of course he wouldn't know it.

He rested on a fallen tree log, that made temporarily bench for him and same time pressing different buttons to search gps feature of his.

"_What about this one_.." he thought before pressing an unknown button.

*Beep*

"_It can't be that hard, it must be this one then_." he continued pressing buttons.

"Are you sure to reset everything?" Pokédex asked with a monotone voice.

"_Whoa! I didn't know Pokédex comes with a build-in speech recognition, but better cancel that reset thing_.."

*Cough* he cleared his throat to make a clearer sound.

Max opened his mouth and was ready to cancel resetting, but he was startled when unknown person's voice came from a bush, "Yes! I caught it!"

"What?" Max said, and glared at rustling bush, "_must be a trainer_.." he almost immediately thought.

He resumed his doing with his Pokédex, but for his surprise the screen was flashing for some reason. He watched it blinking white and black until it turned to plain black. Max tried pressing buttons, but Pokédex did not respond, just plain black screen.

"_Don't tell me_.." he tried starting it up, but nothing happened.

"Fuck! This piece of shit, who designated this?" he yelled in anger, as he was sure he couldn't get it work anymore.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" came a question behind him.

Max took a good look on that familiar voice, the same voice who interrupted him a moment ago. It was a very young boy, about 10 to 13 years old if he were to say. The boy was looking at him and was supposedly waiting for response.

Max rose up and turned around to make a better eye contact with him. As he kept staring he felt his blood boiling and blood vessel snapping. He was angry. He knew, it was this kid who messed up his Pokédex, and he wasn't going let it go.

Max tensed up all his muscles, sliding his right foot a bit back with right hand following. His right hand bicep tensed to its limits and prepared for coming, he threw his Pokédex in slight curve.

The boy didn't see it coming, but he sure did felt it, in his head. The boy did not let any voice out of his mouth, because he was knocked out by hard case of Pokédex before could.

Max walked up to boy's body and knelt down.

"Compensation for my loss.." he said while raiding boy's wallet, "Good thing for you, you can keep my Pokédex."

He walked away from the crime scene, a little happier when he found almost same amount of money he had.

He kept walking for many hours after that little incident, but stopped when he felt his stomach crumbling in need of food. He set up a camp right where he stopped, near by river. He emptied his backpack and took his tent from ground after he saw it fell. Max wrestled few good minutes with his tent before it stood in ground.

Max stuffed unnecessary stuff back to backpack and threw it inside of tent. Only food and water he kept within his arms. He ate until his stomach was satisfied and soon he prepared to end his day.

He threw his clothes inside of tent, only leaving black boxers on before he crawled inside of sleeping bag.

"_What a fucking fabulous day today was_.." he thought, before he closed his eye lids.

* * *

><p>Reviews and ideas are most welcome for future chapters.<p> 


End file.
